


The Family Secret

by Superlocked_25



Series: John and Sherlock's Secret [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25





	1. Lestrade

Lestrade watched as Sherlock looked over the crime scene. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He smiled when he saw the text was from Mycroft. They had been together for almost a year and had just gotten engaged 2 weeks ago. He always asked about Sherlock during cases, and he always texted back. When he opened the text he didn’t understand what it said;

_Tell Sherlock that he is healing and that there have been no complications. Should come home in 2 weeks. –MH_

“Hey Sherlock.” He says. “Your brother just texted me, but I don’t understand it at all.”

Sherlock walks over and reads the text and smiles. “That is good news indeed.” He says.

“Who’s ‘he’?” Lestrade asks.

Sherlock raises his eyebrows. “So, my brother didn’t tell you the family secret?” he says.

“What family secret?”

Sherlock smirks and doesn’t answer the question. “The step-brother did it. She was sleeping with him and when she started dating another man he got jealous and snapped.” He walks out of the crime scene and gets into a cab.

 

Lestrade returns home after the finishing up at the crime scene.

“I’m home My!” He yells.

“Welcome home Gregory.” Mycroft says as he walks up to him and gives him a quick kiss.

“Sherlock said something interesting today.” He says.

“Really, what did he say?”

“Well after you sent me that text, which I didn’t understand by the way, he said something about you not telling me the family secret. What is the ‘family secret’?”

“I’m sorry Gregory but that’s not for me to tell, it is for Sherlock to tell when he is ready to.”


	2. Thinking of Him

Sherlock sat at home and flipped through a photo album. Inside were pictures of him and John. They were in yearly order. The start was them as teenagers, when they had first fallen in love. They were smiling like fools in all of the pictures. Then came the ones of them in Uni. Pictures of them moving into their first flat together, it had been old and rundown but they loved it because it was theirs. Then there were the CCTV pictures of him proposing to John and the pictures of them planning their wedding. After that was their wedding and honeymoon pictures, their faces showing looks of pure happiness and love. Next were the photos of them moving into 221B Baker Street, and then the 2 happy months of newlywed bliss that had followed. But, John had then decided to join the army as a doctor. Sherlock had reluctantly agreed after John promised to only be gone 1 year and to be careful. He flipped back to their wedding photo and laid a hand on it. Tears were beginning to streak his face, he didn’t notice the knock at the door. Nor did he notice the footsteps coming up the stairs.

“You alright Sherlock?” Lestrade asks. Sherlock snaps the photo album closed and keeps his head down.

“Yes.” He wipes away his tears.

“What were you looking at?” Lestrade asks.

“Nothing.” He stands up and puts the photo album back on the bookshelf. “Why are you here?”

“Case, found a body but we can’t figure out what killed him.”

“Text me the address and I’ll meet you there.” Lestrade leaves and Sherlock sits back down.

He takes a shaky breath. “Oh John, what have you done to me.” He murmurs and smiles sadly. He gets up and leaves, headed for the crime scene.

 

When he arrives he goes straight to the body. He can automatically see how the man was killed, but he wants to know with what. As he examines the body his phone rings, and the only person with that ringtone was John, so he answered it.

“Hey Sherlock, you missed me?” John says. Sherlock smiles at the sound of John’s voice.

“Of course I did.”

“Well I’ll be home tomorrow.”

“About that, I thought you promised to be careful?”

“I also promised I’d come back to you, and I’ll make it up to you. I love you, you git.”

Sherlock smiles his rare genuine smile. He glances to make sure no one is around. “I love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow, and of course you’re going to make it up to me. By lying in bed with me, with not a single piece of fabric between us.”

“That sounds wonderful. Oh bloody hell, Sherlock. You gave me a full hard-on by talking to me! Oh god, the things you do to me.” John chuckles.

“To bad I’m not there to help you with it. But just think about tomorrow. I’ve got to go, work. I love you.” Sherlock says.

“I love you too.” John says. Sherlock hangs up just as Lestrade walks into the room.

 

** Moments Earlier (Lestrade) **

He is about to walk back into the room and get Sherlock’s deductions when he hears Sherlock talking on the phone.

“Of course I did.” Pause “About that, I thought you promised to be careful?” Pause. “I love you too. I’ll see you tomorrow, and of course you’re going to make it up to me. By lying in bed with me, with not a single piece of fabric between us.” Pause. “To bad I’m not there to help you with it. But just think about tomorrow. I’ve got to go, work. I love you.”

As Sherlock ends the call, Lestrade feels like he shouldn’t have listened. But after a moment he walks in to get Sherlock’s deductions without bringing up what he just heard

 

** Present (Sherlock) **

“Died from poison in the air, it is unidentifiable after death, but the killer made a mistake. He threw it through the window in a glass container, it would look just like another piece of the broken window. Gather the glass, but very carefully. A few pieces may still have traces of the poison.” Sherlock says quickly. “Oh, also Lestrade. I will be unavailable for all of tomorrow. Only contact me if it is an emergency, and don’t be surprised if I don’t answer. Oh, and no drugs busts, don’t come to the flat at all.”

“Why are you going to be so busy?” Lestrade asks.

“None of your business, for now anyway. Have you and Mycroft chosen a date yet?” he asks.

“About two months from now. Mycroft said it was the most reasonable date out of all the options available.”

Sherlock smirks. “Well I best be going. I’ll see you in two days Lestrade.” He leaves and gets in a cab. “221B Baker Street.” he tells the cabbie.

When he gets home he is anxious. He goes to bed, which he rarely does, so that he will have enough energy tomorrow for when he sees John again. God did he miss him.


	3. Returned

John silently climbed the stairs to 221B. He had told Sherlock he’d be home tomorrow because he intended on surprising him. He crept to their bedroom and saw Sherlock laying in their bed and smiles. He strips down to only his pants and climbs in next to Sherlock, careful not to wake him, and wraps his arms around him. He falls asleep like this, thinking of Sherlock’s reaction in the morning.

Surprisingly he wakes up first, but he doesn’t let go of Sherlock or get up. He just waits for him to wake up so that he can surprise him and shag him senseless.

 

Sherlock slowly woke up. He had had one of the best night’s sleep since John had left and he couldn’t figure out why. As his sleep fogged minded started to clear up he realized that a familiar weight was pressed against his back and familiar arms were around him. He turns over suddenly to see a smiling John lying in bed with him.

“Hey, I…” John is cut off by Sherlock giving him a hard and rough kiss. He kisses back and moans into Sherlock’s mouth.

Sherlock pulls back for breath. “God I missed you.” He says breathlessly.

“I slept here last night, was planning on this surprise. Though I didn’t think I would get that amazing of a good morning.” He smiles.

Sherlock pulls him in for another kiss. Rolling so that he was on top of John straddling his hips. “I” kiss “missed” kiss “you.” kiss “Don’t” kiss “ever” kiss “leave” kiss “me” kiss “again.” The last kiss is hard and passionate as his hands remove John’s pants and then his own.

John moans. “I won’t Sherlock, I promise I won’t leave ever again.” He moans louder as Sherlock starts scratching his back.

“You need to be taught not to leave.” Sherlock growls.

For the next 2 hours, Sherlock and John shagged each other hard and rough. They stop when they both collapse next to each other, exhausted.

“Well, while we rest how about you tell me what happened while I was gone.” John says.

“If I tell you everything, do you promise not to be too worried?” Sherlock asks.

“Just tell me Sher.” John lays his head on Sherlock’s chest, looking up at him.

“Well, I was shot a total of 3 times, stabbed a total of 5, held hostage 1 time, solved 18 cases for the Yard, and solved 40 cases total. Oh, and Mycroft is engaged.”

John’s eyes widen with concern. “You were shot and stabbed?” he says.

“Yes, and one of those stabbings happened while I was being held hostage.” He looks at John and sees the worry and concern in his eyes. He grabs John’s hand and squeezes it. “But I’m okay, I didn’t die.”

“Sher, do you think I could maybe work with you?”

“Yes, why do you want to?” he asks, curiously.

“I want to be able to keep you out of those situations. We can even still keep the marriage a secret from the Yard.” John says.

“I would love to have you be a consulting detective with me” he smiles. “Well we won’t be able to keep it a secret from everyone. Did you hear me say Mycroft is engaged?”

“Yes, I was just worried so I didn’t think much about it.”

“He is engaged to Detective Inspector Lestrade, the man I help with cases at the Yard. He is the closest thing I have to a friend.”

“No one can resist you two’s Holmesian charms.” John smiles and gives him a quick kiss. Sherlock’s phone starts ringing. “Sherlock, phone.”

“You get it, it’s closer to you and I’m too sore to move much at the moment.” Sherlock says.

John answers the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey, Sherlock I have a… wait, you’re not Sherlock.” The unfamiliar voice says.

“I’m with him right now. May I ask whose calling?”

“Lestrade, tell him I know he said he was unavailable but I really need him on a case.” Lestrade replies.

John holds out the phone to Sherlock. “Be nice, we can go take a quick look if you want. I need to get used to working with you.”

Sherlock smiles as he takes the phone from John. “What do you need my help with Lestrade?” he says and then kisses John softly.

“Murder, exactly like yesterdays. Not only that, but we found the poison here too.”

“Any links between the two victims?”

“First was a male, age 39. Second is a female, age 23. They didn’t know each other, and they don’t have a common friend or enemy. I’m afraid we might have a serial killer.”

“Text me the address. I’ll come straight away. Oh, I’ll also be bringing my new partner with me so expect me not to be alone.” He hangs up.

John has already gotten dressed and tosses Sherlock his clothes. “I can’t wait to see you at work, deducing away.” He smiles.

“I have taught you some of my methods, try to use them when we get there. I’ll help you, as we work together, to sharpen your deduction skills. Though you’re already exceptional.”

“I would love that.” He picks up their wedding rings off the bedside table, along with his dog tags. “I think I’m going to give you a new chain to put your ring on while you’re working.” He unclasps the dog tags and slips the ring on the chain with them and then hangs them around Sherlock’s neck.

“John, I… Thank you, I know how much these must mean to you.” Sherlock says quietly.

John gives him a quick kiss. “They don’t mean as much as you.” He slips his ring on his finger and they head out the door and get into a cab.


	4. 2 Consulting Detectives

Sherlock and John arrive at the crime scene and are stopped by Sally Donovan.

“Hey, freak! What are you doing here?” Sally asks.

“Lestrade called and asked for me and my partner to have a look. John, meet Sergeant Sally Donovan” Sherlock glanced at John and saw the building fury in his eyes. Then Anderson comes over.

“Listen freak, this is a crime scene and I don’t want you or your partner contaminating it. Am I clear?”

Sherlock meets eyes with John and he gives a small imperceptible nod. Sherlock smirks. “Yes. And is your wife away for long?”

“Oh don’t pretend you knew that, somebody told you!” Anderson says.

“John?” he says and motions to Anderson.

“He, and I, can tell from your deodorant.” John says as Sally and Anderson look at him in disbelief.

“My deodorant?” Anderson says.

“It’s for men.” Sherlock says. He and John are now standing side by side and are both saying their deductions.

“Of course it’s for men! I’m wearing it!” Anderson yells.

“And so is Sergeant Donovan.” John says.

“Oh, and I do believe it just vaporized. May we go in?” Sherlock says with a smirk.

“Now look, whatever you two are implying…” Anderson says, nervously.

“We’re not implying anything. We’re sure that Sally came over for a nice little chat and just happened to stay over.” Sherlock replies.

“And I assume she scrubbed you floors, going by the state of her knees.” John says. They both smirk and then head inside, but not before hearing Donovan.

“Oh bloody hell, there’s two of them!” she says.

When they walk inside they immediately go to the room where the body was found, which is also where Lestrade is.

“Hey Sherlock, glad you came. Sorry about interrupting your day off.” Lestrade looks at John. “Is this your new partner?” he asks.

“Yes, John meet DI Greg Lestrade. Lestrade meet John.” He says. John and Lestrade shake hands and then John moves beside Sherlock to examine the scene. “What do you see?” he asks John.

“Young, married with children. 2, maybe 3. One is a newborn going by her appearance and the bags under her eyes from sleep deprivation. She is wealthy, her home is huge and decorated expensively and her clothes are all from very well-known and expensive brands. Her jewelry is also all genuine stones.” John says.

“Cause of death?”

“Poison gas, probably in a clear glass container thrown through the window. They’ll find traces of the poison on some of the broken glass.”

“Bloody hell, how did you do that, the Holmes thing?” Lestrade asks, bewildered.

“I just observed and deduced like Sherlock taught me too.” John turns to Lestrade and smiles. “And I know that you are recently engaged and that you find wedding planning stressful, going by the extensive chewing of your fingernails. I also know that whoever you’re engaged to is wealthy going by the size of the stone in that ring, and the fact that you are wearing an engagement ring tells me it’s a man. Probably getting married in… 2 weeks?” he glances at Sherlock who smirks because he knew John had messed up the end on purpose. “Did I get anything wrong?”

“2 months, not 2 weeks.” Lestrade says, stunned.

“Now, the victims actually do have a link Lestrade.” Sherlock says. “Each have the same man in some of their photos in the houses, find the man and you’ll find your killer.” He says. “Oh, and I am really looking forward to dinner tonight, I can’t wait for you to meet someone.” He smirks and then leaves, with John close behind.

 

** Lestrade **

Lestrade and Mycroft are sitting at a table in a private room of a nice Italian restaurant.

“So I don’t get any clue as to who Sherlock is bringing to dinner tonight?” Lestrade asks.

“All I will say Gregory is that he is bringing someone very special to him. I can tell you no more.” Mycroft says.

Just then Sherlock walks in and, to Lestrade’s surprised, is holding the hand of John.

“John, I trust you’re better now?” Mycroft says

“As good as one can be after getting shot.” John says with a smirk.

“I believe you’ve already met my fiancé.” Mycroft says.

“Yes, Greg right?”

“Yeah” Lestrade says.

“We weren’t properly introduced, I’m John Watson-Holmes. I’m Sherlock’s husband.”


	5. Married

****

Lestrade sat their looking from John to Sherlock. “And how did I not know?”

“John has been in Afghanistan as an army doctor, and was sent home early because he was shot in the shoulder. You and Mycroft began a relationship right after John left.” Sherlock says. He frowns at the memory of John leaving, but smiles when John squeezes his hand.

“But I’m back now to stop my amazing husband from getting into trouble now.” John says and kisses Sherlock on the cheek.

Sherlock rolls his eyes with a smile. “Will you ever let that go? I was only shot 3 times and stabbed 5, plus I’m alive aren’t I?”

“Wait, you were shot and stabbed a total of 8 times? You only had me take you to the hospital twice.” Lestrade says.

“Ok, now I’m definitely going with you on all cases now and if you are injured you will go to a hospital.” John says, worriedly.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll plan on being a ‘snarky git’, as you put it, for a very long time.” Sherlock says. He smiles and gives John a quick kiss.

“So, you two will be working cases together?” Lestrade asks.

“Yes, and could you not tell the Yarders we’re married just yet? We want to keep it a secret for now.” John says.

“Yeah, sure.” Lestrade says. “I do have a question though. How long have you two been together?”

“Since we were 16.”John says. ”I’ve never been with anyone else other than Sherlock.”

“Is that why you can do that genius Holmes thing?” Lestrade asks.

“If you mean deducing, then yes that is why he can. I taught him how to make deductions and he taught me how to get along with other people.” Sherlock says. “He only does thorough deductions when someone has really pissed him off though. Like today when Anderson and Donovan both called me ‘freak’.”

“You two are a living love story. I wasn’t even with my first boyfriend for a month!” Lestrade exclaims.

“Believe me, they were villainous teenagers when they were together.” Mycroft says. “Imagine my horror when I come home from a business trip to find my brother and his boyfriend passed out naked on the living room floor.” He says with a smirk.

Sherlock rolls his eyes. “Oh get over it Myc. That was only once.” He says.

“Yes, but you did keep me up at night with your ungodly noises.” Mycroft replies. “You could have tried to hide what you were doing, brother dear.”

Sherlock and John smirk and glance at each other before falling into a fit of giggles.

“Can’t you two ever behave like grownups? You’re both still as childish now as you were then.” Mycroft says with a small smirk.

When they both have calmed down Lestrade looks between them. “So do you not wear rings? Because I’ve never seen Sherlock wear one.” He says.

“I do when I’m not on a case Lestrade.” Sherlock holds up his left hand which has a simple white gold ring with the engraving “ _SWH+JWH_ ”. “Well, it is actually on a chain around my neck during cases.”

“I always wear mine on my hand. Sherlock can get very jealous.” John smirks. Sherlock puts on a fake pout and John kisses it away.

“So, I guess I’ll be seeing you two a lot then?” Lestrade asks.

“Yes, oh by the way Lestrade. Next time I say I’m unavailable I really do mean it.” Sherlock says.

They all eat dinner, exchanging conversation here and there. When they are all done Sherlock and John stand up to leave.

“It’s getting late, and I just got home last night, so we should be headed home.” John says. “Hopefully we’ll see you soon Greg. Mycroft, if I said the same I’d be lying.”

“You and my dear brother are too much alike for your own goods.” Mycroft says.

John and Sherlock leave the restaurant with big smiles on their faces.


End file.
